Revenge
by Krystal of Slytherin
Summary: Mostly rated for language. SYY Yaoi! Yami Yugi and Yugi Moto sare a body... not anymore!


Ch. 1: I owe you!  
  
By: Krystal Malfoy  
  
Warnings: The characters are ooc -ish... and this fic will become yaoi!  
  
"Ancient Egyptian"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Yugi and Joey were on their way home from a party at Tristan's house.  
  
"That was fun! We have to have more parties like that!" said Yugi.  
  
"I know what you mean Yug! That was lots of fun." said Joey with a smirk on his face. "Loads of fun."  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. "Cuddling doesn't count! Nor does kissing/making-out with me."  
  
"Awww...you spoil all my fun!" said Joey, pouting.  
  
Yugi stuck his tongue out at Joey and crossed his arms like a little child as they walked up to the next street crossing.  
  
Ring, Ring "Kaiba here...WHAT! YOU DID WHAT?! Where is he? ...I'll be right there!" Seto said as he got off the phone and ran.  
  
'Damn it! Those idiots! I told them to leave him alone! But no they just had to experiment on him! Damn gotta hurry! I've got to fire their asses as soon as I can!'  
  
He finally reached the bowels of Kaiba corp.   
  
"Damn! Where'd they put him?"  
  
He ran to the last door in the hallway and kicked the door down...and there he saw 2 Yugis! Both unconscious and both alive with no workers in sight.  
  
"What the fuck?!" said Kaiba.  
  
One of the Yugis stirred.   
  
"Ugh. My head!" said the taller Yugi.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"I think so...what happened?" asked the taller Yugi. "Where's Yugi?"  
  
"Right next to you."  
  
He looked over to Yugi's sleeping form.  
  
"Yugi wake up."  
  
Yugi started to stir.  
  
"Owie! My head!" Yugi said as he sat up. He looked across the room. "Kaiba-kun! What are you doing here? Wait...where is here?"  
  
"You're at Kaiba corp., the basement anyways." stated Kaiba.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"Yami?" Yugi looked at the direction of the new voice. "YAMI!" he said as he ran towards Yami.  
  
He hugged him.   
  
'Wait there's something wrong here.' "How do you have a body?"  
  
"Wait. You two know each other? Then answer this for me. Who is he?" asked Kaiba questioningly.  
  
"He the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle! Yami is his name! You've duel him before! He's the Pharaoh everyone was after!"" stated Yugi. "Now," he said now looking at Yami. "How do you have a body?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I woke up with one and that's all I know!" stated Yami.  
  
Yugi looked questioningly at Yami.   
  
"What? Speak English please!" said Yugi.  
  
"Huh? You don't understand me? Oh SHIT! Then what the hell am I speaking?"  
  
"Yugi. Stop being an idiot! He said he woke up with a body and that's all he knows! He stated it in plain English!" said Kaiba.  
  
"You under stand me?" asked Yami.  
  
"Yes I can. Why am I not supposed to?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Wait a minute! What the hell are you two saying?" asked Yugi.  
  
"...He asked if I understand him and I said yes..." said Kaiba.  
  
"You understand him Kaiba-kun?" asked Yugi.  
  
"YES Damn it!" said Kaiba.  
  
"Can we leave now? I'm getting cold." said Yami.  
  
"Take my jacket and we'll leave now." said Kaiba throwing him his jacket and turning to leave.  
  
"Where ya going Kaiba-kun?" asked Yugi.  
  
"We're leaving." stated Kaiba.  
  
He led them out of the cold basement area and to the elevator. They went to the main level.  
  
"Whew." said Yugi. "I'm glad I'm out of there!"  
  
"..." Kaiba crossed his arms and thought. 'Should I take them home? Or should I let them walk home...I'll give them a ride home.'  
  
"How are we gonna get home?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I'll give you a ride since it was my company's fault you two were err... tested upon here." said Kaiba, shyly.  
  
"Seriously? You of all people I'd expect to make us walk!" said Yami. 'I'm glad he isn't though. He's well...attractive...Damn me!'  
  
"I may be selfish but I'm not that heart less. And don't get too comfortable about it either!" said Seto.  
  
"What did ya say to Yami?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Nothing." said Seto. "I'll call my driver." he stated before going outside to make a call.  
  
"I think there's something different about him. He seems gentler. I wonder..." said Yugi looking at Yami. 'I think Seto likes Yami and Yami likes Seto! Too bad I can't talk to Yami 'bout it because he can't answer me. I think he is talking in an ancient Egyptian langue. In which Seto somehow understands and can speak it back! Maybe Yami should stay with Seto...'  
  
"Yami? Why don't you ask Kaiba if you can stay with him since I can't understand you and he can!" asked Yugi.  
  
Yami stood there wide eyed. He turned to look at Yugi then shook his violently signaling a huge resounding no.  
  
"Why? Is it because you like him." Yugi taunted.  
  
Yami blushed and shook his head even more.  
  
"Alright. Then it's settled! You're staying with Kaiba!" Yugi said happily bouncing outside to check on Seto.  
  
Yami sighed and walked out after him. He found him and Seto talking...err Yugi telling Seto that he was to stay with Yami. Yami watched in awe as the wind played gently over Seto's features and the sun kissing his face gently making him look his age.  
  
Seto looked over at him and Yami turned away blushing faintly.  
  
"Yami! Come over here!" said Yugi  
  
Yami walked over to Yugi. His eyes saying what-do-you-want.  
  
"Okay. Your going to stay with Seto until you learn how to say a few things in this language and then Seto shall return you home!" Yugi said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Why me? Sigh Damn..." said Yami.  
  
"That's what I said!" Seto stated. "I mean I have no say in this...now were stuck together for the next...while!"  
  
"Thank Rah that someone agrees with me! I mean seriously, why I have to stay with you of all people?" asked Yami.  
  
"That maybe because right now I am the only one that understands you. But to teach you words... that's just odd!" said Seto.  
  
"Stop that you guys! Speak engl- oh yeah. Heh. Guess I forgot about Yami! Sorry. Anyways when is the car coming?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Right about...now." Seto said as a black limo pulled up to them.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba! I'm sorry I took so long! I-"the driver was cut off by Kaiba.  
  
"Don't do it ever again!" yelled Kaiba. "I don't like to be kept waiting in the presence of guests!"  
  
"Sorry sir! It won't happen again!" said the driver.  
  
"Oh it better not!" said Seto. "Get in!"  
  
Yami blinked a few times then entered the limo after Yugi.  
  
"This is what you ride to school in?" asked Yami to Seto.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Wow! Yugi walks with anzu and Joey to school! He complains like a 5 year old everyday when he comes home! His height doesn't help either!"   
  
Seto chuckled. "I guess it wouldn't!"  
  
"Not in the slightest! Then when I laugh at him or something he makes my mind walk to school! Ugh it's such a hassle! He can be quite a pain! But that's what Joey's here for. To keep him from annoying me too much! It's really disgusting though! I caught them one time doing some nasty shit! And I mean nasty!" said Yami.  
  
"Ugh spare me the details on that! I really don't want to know!" said Seto Kaiba. "Now where do you live again?"  
  
"With Yugi's grandpa in a game shop downtown." said Yami.  
  
"Ah yes. I remember now. That little store. Weren't you cramped?" asked Seto.  
  
"Not really sine I was in Yugi's mind! His grandpa never even knew I was there!" said Yami looking down.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I guess I'm a little embarrassed since you and Yugi are the only ones that know about me and when I go back to live with Yugi that I will be intruding on them and I don't want to feel that way!" said Yami.  
  
"We're here!" said Yugi happily, not noticing the sad glint in Yami's eye.  
  
The three exited the car and entered the game shop. Yami stayed in the background.  
  
"Grandpa! I'm home!" yelled Yugi.   
  
"Yugi?" asked grandpa as he came round the corner. "Yugi! Your home! Where were you?"  
  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you later!" said Yugi.  
  
Seto sent a nervous glance at Yami. 'He seems so alone. That'll change though! He is a pharaoh after all...'  
  
"Who brought you home Yugi?" asked grandpa.  
  
"Kaiba brought us home!" said Yugi.  
  
"Us?" asked grandpa asked. "Who's 'us'?"  
  
"Yami and me, but Yami is going to stay with Kaiba for a few weeks!" said Yugi. "Yami?" Yugi turned around. He crossed his arms. "Come and say hi to grandpa!"  
  
Yami steeped nervously towards the group.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" said Grandpa. "He looks just like you!"  
  
Yami waved nervously at him.  
  
"Who is he Yugi?" asked grandpa.  
  
"He is the spirit of the millennium puzzle!" said Yugi.  
  
"WHAT? Him?!" asked gramps. "I thought it was just a rumor about a pharaoh being in the millennium puzzle was a legend! But it actually being true and him looking like you is totally new!"  
  
Yami blushed and looked away.  
  
"He is real! Now he has a body instead of sharing with me!" said Yugi.  
  
"I see what you meant about him being annoying Yami!" said Seto.  
  
"Thank god someone sees my side to the story!" said Yami.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Not much." stated Kaiba. Kaiba turned around. "I'm leaving! You coming Yami?"   
  
"Yes!" said Yami. He turned and waved goodbye to Yugi and his grandpa then left the shop with Kaiba.  
  
"He speaks the language of the pharaoh?!" asked grandpa.  
  
"Which one?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Both."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"But how can Kaiba speak it? That language has been dead for a long time!"  
  
"He was the pharaoh's advisor in his other life I think."   
  
Grandpa Motto blinked a few times. "That's new!"  
  
At Kaiba Manor  
  
"Wow! This is where you live?" asked Yami. "No wonder you seem so lonely!"  
  
"Yep. Me and Moukuba live here. And that's not why I seem so lonely." said Kaiba. "MOKUBA! ARE YOU HOME?"   
  
"COMING SETO!" called the younger Kaiba brother.  
  
Moukuba came around the stairs from the right.  
  
"Seto!" Moukuba said happily running towards the older Kaiba. He looked behind Seto in Yami's direction. "Seto, why is Yugi here? And why does he look taller?"   
  
"That's not Yugi Moukuba. That's Yami, Yugi's relative. He is going to stay here for a few weeks." explained Kaiba.  
  
"Oh! Hi there! I'm Moukuba! You can call me Moki for short!" said Moki happily.  
  
Yami waved politely at Moki. Yami looked at Seto and said "You should tell him I can't speak his language but I can understand it."   
  
"Alright. I'll tell him that you only know how to speak...what language is this?" asked Seto.  
  
"The Ancient Egyptian language of the pharaohs I think." said Yami.  
  
"Then I'll just say Egyptian." said Seto. "Moki, he only speak Egyptian but he understands English."   
  
"Ah. Okay! Are you going to teach him how to say stuff in English?" asked Moukuba.  
  
"Yes. Now go do something while I take him to his room, alright?" said Seto to Moki.  
  
"Alright!" Moukuba said as he skipped away to the living area.  
  
"Now follow me and I'll show you to your room." said Seto.  
  
"Thanks for doing this...for helping me out." said Yami as they climbed the steps of the mansion.  
  
"Well, I guess I really had no choice in the matter since I was the only one who can understand you and I guess I owe you one from a long time ago." said Kaiba as they ascended the stairs.  
  
"Heh. I guess so." said Yami. "So where am I going to sleep?"   
  
"Across the hall from me in the guest bed room." said Seto.  
  
"Well...hopefully I won't get lost... unless I wind up blind. Am I right?" said Yami.  
  
"No...you won't...but lets not hope for either of us to go blind cause then I'd be out of the job and you wouldn't be able to learn anything." said Kaiba sarcastically.  
  
Yami chuckled.  
  
"This is your room." said Seto.   
  
"Woah! This is HUGE!" said Yami.  
  
The room was the size of a master bedroom...and then some! It had a King size bed, a walk in closet, and a bathroom with a Roman tub. "Damn!"  
  
"Are you sure i can sleep here?!" asked Yami.  
  
"Yes and if you need me I'll be across the hall." said Seto. He turned out tp the hall way and left his coat flying in his wake.  
  
Krystal: Will write more later! Please Review! 


End file.
